


Fever Dreams

by starlonging



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, also neil is so in love, he's also soft boy, nathan wesninski is a piece of shit, neil is a sad boy, not so graphic violence?? idk, so is andrew though he won't accept it, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlonging/pseuds/starlonging
Summary: A tiny drabble about Neil's time spent in Baltimore as child.Neil is sad and Andrew is so so soft.





	Fever Dreams

_Even his fevered dreams were a mess of bound hands and blood except the setting was no longer a dark room and black sheets under a stadium with the weight of a promised grave. Now it was a pristine white room adorned with messy childish drawings and neat exy apparel piled in a corner as if in a shrine. The sheets were the blue of the sky after a storm, his mothers’ favorite and the blood was a deep dark red, his fathers’ favorite._

_The brush of a hand against his forehead had him whining weakly, jerking against the hand that clutched his smaller ones’ in a bruising grip just as another line of burning pain etched itself into his bare torso._

“I’m sorry.”, _Nathaniel had to force the words out, his throat raw from screaming. “Please, please, I’m_ sorry.” _He knew his hiccupping apology will not pacify his father but his words were all he had. His mother had just left him_ alone _in this horror house and Lola was holding him down with ease and Nathaniel was just so so weak and tired and he just wanted this to_ end _already._

_Through the film of tears in his eyes he saw The Butchers’ face contort into a sneer, lips pulled maliciously and teeth glinting with the sick shine of his many many knives and Nathaniel knew what was coming._

“Pathetic.” _A rough scarred hand ~~not quite as scarred as his though~~ wrapping around the delicate arch of his neck, the one around the tiny trembling curve of his wrist tightening and then the gradual loss of breath that felt like salvation rather than any kind of torture. Blacking out would be a kindness for then he could be done with this terrible ~~life~~ day and start over. His mother would brush his hair away from his face, place a chaste kiss on his cheek and hold him fierce and safe while he slept and maybe he would open his eyes to a better world, a kind world._

 

Andrew brushed Neil’s hair away from the cold rag on his forehead as Neil blinked drowsily up at him.

“Drew?”

Andrew knew that soft whining tone and he knew what was coming.

“Yes or no?”

He knew it. He _knew_ it, he was annoyed by it but his junkie’s ice blue eyes had thawed, melting around the edges, his cheeks flushed from fever and tear streaked from nightmares. His gaze however was as fond as always and Andrew huffed and caved, “Yes.”

He leaned down, fingers wrapping themselves in a gentle and protective embrace around Neil’s and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Neil did not complain ~~he never did~~ , just closed his eyes and opened them to a cruel world that had scarred Andrew and him beyond recognition. But here was Andrew still, his face dark and drawn, shadowed in the dying day but his hair a luminescent halo under the embers of sunlight filtering through the window behind him.

Hope was dangerous disquieting thing, but he thought perhaps he liked it.


End file.
